Labeling specimen container devices are well-known in the art for careful placement and alignment of a primary label onto a container for automated manufacturing. Additionally, some labeling machines are capable of affixing onto a container a label that is specific to a patient, specific to a type of tube, or combinations of both. Examples of known label affixation techniques include those described in the following documents including EP 510615A1 to Neeley; JP 3041365A2; JP 5097133A; U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,041 to Von Hofe; U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,176 to Gess; U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,440 to Davies; U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,433 to Sallet; U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,605 to Treiber et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,141 to Christian et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,314 to Wesley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,716 to McEwen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,798 to Schindele; U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,795 to Nakayama et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,361 to Itoh; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,015 to Moore.
While these devices handle certain labeling functions, these devices are lacking flexibility for outputting (i.e., placement) information in connection with the specimen container. Such flexibility is based upon physical attributes of the container and/or responsive to practices of the healthcare professionals handling the container. Nevertheless, improvements to the above references are always desired.